Harry Potter Song Drabbles
by ohEvangeline
Summary: A collection of short one shots. Rated T, but it varies.


_I Would Have Loved You Anyway_ by Trisha Yearwood.

When I gave you my heart, I didn't know everything would turn out this way. I didn't know that someday we would be here, betrayed and fighting for our lives. No one told me my future, in fact, until just a few years ago, I never would have put me with you. So how could I have pictured us here? In love, married, with a young child that looks so like you. Except for his eyes, they are exactly like mine. So, for him, everything will end.

It's bittersweet, this moment of remembering everything. Just a moment I heard you yell "It's him! He's here! Take Harry, I'll hold him off." But I won't ruin this last moment of breath by cursing the fate we've been given. I hear him laugh, I hear you fall, but I feel no regret for this.

If I had chosen something else, someone else, I never would have had you. I wouldn't trade one moment, one kiss, one touch to escape this. These few short years with you are worth any pain, any loss I can suffer. If I had known, I would have loved you anyway.

~Lily and James

_I Wonder_ by Kellie Pickler

He left, and there's nothing I can do to change that. He wasn't the one who taught me all about football and how to kick a ball properly. He wasn't there when I got my letter from Hogwarts in the hands of Professor Flitwick. Would he have known what it meant? Would he have been able to tell me everything I needed to know to allay my fears? Was he muggle or wizard? Maybe if he had stuck around I wouldn't be in this position, running for my life.

I wonder about my old school mate, Harry Potter. He didn't know his parents either and I wonder how he got through it. At least he knows his died for him, my dad just left. Up and left, and Mum has never told me why. I could hate him for this, putting me here, unsure and without any escape route.

The stars are bright tonight, twinkling above me. I'd never had much call to camp before this. Would he have taken me camping? I wonder what he'd say if he knew his son was running for his life from the most evil wizard to ever terrorize our world. I wonder what he'd think of me.

~Dean Thomas

_I Love You This Much_ by Jimmy Wayne

Oh yes, he was a good Irish Catholic, very proper and devout. He followed the Bible to a T. Even so far as "thou shall not suffer a witch to live." Unfortunately, Mum knew this, so she failed to mention the fact that she could use magic. I'll never forget the first time he saw me use baby magic. It's really more of an impression than anything, I was only four at the time. Mum tells me I turned my oatmeal into pudding because I hated it. Dad thought I was possessed by a demon.

So she told him the truth. He left that day, and I only ever saw him once a year after that. Just long enough for him to drop off the money he owed and leave: ignoring me. And damn him, I loved him. I couldn't help it. I loved my father and that's why I hate him now. He always left me. He ignored every cry, every bout of begging. "Da! Don't leave me! I love you Da!"

When he died, I went to the funeral out of obligation, but I hated him. "Damn you." Was all I had to say. But now, looking around at the church I'm in, I can't help but cry. He never did right by me, I can't say I love him now, but I do know I never really needed it. I have all of these friends that did. That's all I'll ever need. They loved me enough.

~Seamus Finnegan

_Show Me The Money_ by Petey Pablo

Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and eight of their friends plus a muggle night club on the night before Ginny's wedding could only mean one thing. Crazy hours of drunken dancing and no regrets. Ten shots in and Hermione wasn't sure they would wake in time for the wedding at four the next afternoon. She glanced down at what Ginny had made her wear. It was rather tight and quite revealing. "Oh Merlin." But nothing was going to make her hold back that night. No, she was there to have fun.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled into her ear, pulling her off the bench at the bar. "Come dance." In her intoxicated state, it sounded more like "Rahmine, come ants!" They stumbled, giggling, to the dance floor.

Letting the music take her away, ignore every inhibition, every tiny voice saying this was a bad idea, Hermione danced, Ginny with her. Two men she knew they'd never see again were there. Well, it may have been more than that. Hands everywhere, laughter, hands, drinks, and encouragement. Oh boy, she hoped they didn't remember this.

~Hermione and Ginny

_Sexy Can I_ by Ray J (feat. Yung Berg)

Harry hoped Ginny was having as much fun at her last-night-single party as he was. Ron had dragged them all off to a muggle night club and they were certainly having fun. On the way there though they had talked about it and Ron, along with Ginny's other brothers and Harry couldn't imagine it. They were probably holed up with Bacardi playing cards. But he, he was having fun. Pretty girls were totally checking them out. Yep, all just standing aside and watching their awesome moves.

From the other side of the club they heard loud cheers and catcalls. They grinned and started to make their way over there. This they needed to be a part of. In front of him, George and Ron stopped still.

"What?" Oh no. He heard a very familiar giggle and a very familiar voice saying: "You go girl!" He pushed his way and saw a very familiar red head standing on the bar with a glass of apparently very potent alcohol. Next to her was a very familiar brunette. Wow, he didn't know they could do that. He looked sideways at his best mate, who was staring at his other best friend on the bar, who was dipping rather low. Yep, he was drooling too.

~Harry and Ron

_Porcelain Heart_ by Barlow Girl

Draco had failed. Dumbledore was dead, but not by his hand. Severus had done as I requested and fulfilled the mission my son was unable to complete. The Dark Lord was very angry at his failure. As far as he was concerned it was only a continuation of the failure Lucius was to him at the Ministry last year. So he decided to punish again, more directly this time.

I never would have thought it was possible to hate someone so completely, yet weep for him and love him with every fiber of my being at the same time. This pain is not from the blood and aching limbs that I suffer from now. My heart, so fragile after years of his rejection, is broken into indiscernible bits on the floor of our bedroom. I loved Lucius as only a young, naïve girl can do. He was my first love; he was the image of perfection I longed to make mine.

He yelled the curse, the _crucio_ that wracked my body with pain. I lay on the ground and screamed, I was tortured by his hand. Now I know. It is possible to hate the one man I can never stop loving.

~Narcissa.

_Cowboy Take Me Away_ by The Dixie Chicks

He had the sparkly diamond on the bit of gold that cost him the wages he made in half a season for Puddlemere United. He had a picnic basket full of tasty foods and a flask of lemonade. He had a location picked out, complete with a blanket and a basket of flowers. He knew exactly what he was going to say. So here he was, with the woman of his dreams, stuttering over himself like a barmy old fool.

"He- He- Hermione Jane." He cleared his throat and looked into the honey brown eyes that were his undoing.

"Yes Oliver?" The look she gave him was full of the love that always shone when she looked at him and the innocence she possessed. The woman had no idea what she did to him.

The smile was supposed to be sweet, caring, adoring, and full of promise. He was afraid he looked like he'd eaten a box of U-No-Poo. "Hermione Jane Granger." He choked out. "Will – will you marry me?"

He knew her eyes could dance and sparkle, but this light was something he had never seen before. It was pure, unadulterated elation. He held out the ring, pulled from his pocket. She gave him her left hand, she nodded. "Yes, I think I will." He slipped it onto her delicate finger, his hands shaking. He grinned at her.

"I wasn't sure I'd live through that."

"I love you Oliver. So much. So much." She was choking up on tears. "Only you."

~Oliver and Hermione

_Remember Me_ by Jessica Michelle

Molly hummed softly to herself, her eyes clouded with tears. The day had finally come. The lullaby, Brahm's, echoed long after she was done humming, when she sat silently watching the students file off the train. Final exams were over, trunks were packed for the last time, uniforms were soon to be stowed away and forgotten. She smiled as Ginny came over to them.

"Hello Mum."

"Ginny. Hello my little girl."

"Mum, I'm hardly your little girl anymore." Ginny laughed. Her brown eyes lit then and she launched herself into her boyfriend's arms. Molly eyes clouded again and she sniffled. She felt an arm go around her and knew it was Arthur.

"We have to let her go Arthur. I actually have to let her go now." Ginny was done with school, she was heading off soon to play for the Holyhead Harpies. She was moving out, moving on, making her own life. Molly knew without a doubt she'd marry Harry and knew Ginny really wasn't her little girl anymore.

Ginny hugged her mother one last time before leaving for training camp. "Just remember dear, I love you. No matter what, you're my little girl."

"I love you Mum." Molly hummed the lullaby, the one she'd always sung for Ginny, as her little girl flooed away.

~Ginny and Molly

_Hey There Delilah_ by The Plain White Tees

Charlie sat in the lamplight of his tent, quill in hand, parchment before him, trying to make the words come. Roma, his girlfriend of two years, a year younger than him, was still at Hogwarts. In the distance he heard a dragon roar, knew himself, from the last month, what the heat of fire from the jaws of one felt like. It was something he had felt before. He smiled and began to write.

Roma,

I miss you love, so much. These scaly beasts have nothing on you. Soon we'll be together. You'll be here, I'll be here, and the fire you light in me has everything on that of a dragon.

He wrote words of unending love. She had completely turned his world on its ears. She had flounced up to him and informed him that he could definitely improve his quidditch skills if only he'd work on his grip. He'd just stared at her for a moment. He'd known he wanted to work with dragons, had always wanted to. But at that moment, staring down at the spitfire, he decided he really liked it because of the flames they made. And they had nothing on this girl. He asked her out, the rest was history.

~Charlie

Scenes from the life of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger/Weasley

_Stealing Cinderella_ by Chuck Wicks

Ron shuffled his feet nervously, standing at the door of the Granger's house. He knew that Mr. Granger knew exactly why he was there. He and Hermione had been together for four years. After he was let in, he was left in the living room all by himself. When he had been alone for a few minutes, he got up and walked around. On the mantle were a slew of pictures, all of Hermione. He chuckled softly to himself. There were some very interesting candid shots there.

Mr. Granger came up behind him quietly. "Beautiful isn't she?" Ron was looking at a picture of Hermione dressed up in her Hogwart's uniform, heading off to sixth year. Or his house, as it were.

"She's quite a woman." Mr. Granger just stared at him for a moment. A woman? She was still his little girl.

He gave Ron's shoulder a pat and called Hermione in. "I guess there's really no telling her no Son. You take care of her." Hermione launched herself into his arms with at laugh, kissing him soundly on the cheek.

Ron noticed the wetness of her father's eyes, and almost felt guilty. He was stealing the princess. But he really loved her. So much.

_Never Alone_ by Barlow Girl

Hermione stared at the window pane. Rain drops flowed across it, splattering and making her flinch. The trails across the glass matched that of the ones on her face. He had said he would be home in three days. He had said everything would be fine and before she knew it he would be home.

That was five days ago.

Though they had defeated Voldemort years before, eight in fact, there was still evil in the world. A criminal wizard was creating problems and evading Ministry efforts to arrest him, so Ron and Harry, the best of the aurors, were sent out to apprehend him. For all Ron told her, this wasn't just another mission. He was twenty six, perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but not having him here was killing her.

"No matter what, I'm there. Even if I'm miles away 'Mione." He had whispered that to her every time he left. Breathing deeply, she shuffled off to the kitchen to make a mug of tea. She knew that a very pregnant Ginny was in the same boat as she was, she would go visit.

_Photograph_ by Nickelback

There were pictures scattered out all over the floor before them. Ron laughed at one of Pig sitting on his head. Crookshanks, in Hermione's arms next to him, was eyeing him greedily. Hermione handed one of him at Christmas sixth year, a horrid necklace in hand.

"Who took that?"

"Harry. He was keeping it in case they ever needed blackmail." Ron groaned.

"I can't believe she ever thought I'd wear that."

"Wouldn't you? I was thinking of getting you something like that." She giggled when Ron made a strangled noise.

"Oh look at this one! How sweet." Hermione leaned over so they could both look at it. Christmas when they were twenty. George had charmed the mistletoe so you had to be kissed before you could get out from under it. Ron had taken to running in front of her and getting stuck so she had to kiss him to get out of the room. Someone had snapped one of Hermione blushing as the red head grinned wolfishly at her.

"That was a brilliant Christmas." They sifted through the years, some inciting laughter, some tears, some just warm hearted memories. Pictures were still scattered when they fell asleep in one another's arms.

_You and Me_ by Lifehouse

Hermione's heart was going to burst, and Ron was sure he was going to suffocate. Who ever had designed dress robes needed to be tortured for sure. He pulled at his collar nervously. Ugh, this was horrid. Hermione beamed, looking at her mum, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. Even Fleur was there, smiling at her, and Angelina. Her white dress swept out behind her.

When the door of the Burrow opened, Ron's hands stilled and dropped to his sides. "Wow." He whispered.

"Yeah." Harry echoed from behind him.

She was beautiful. No, that couldn't cover it. Her curly hair was tamed and piled atop her head, a few ringlets escaping already. But he liked it that way. As uncontrollable as she was. Soon, just a few minutes, and she'd be his. Once again, he couldn't breathe.

_Twisted_ by Carrie Underwood

Hermione glared up at the snarky Potions Master, he simply sneered back at her. "Ooh!" She stamped her foot in a very un-Hermione like manner. "You are impossible!"

"Miss Granger, if you insist on acting in such a manner, perhaps your time, and my own, would be best served elsewhere." He spoke coldly, his narrowed gaze peering down his hooked nose. Black eyes flashed with fire. For a moment her breath hitched, then she caught herself.

_What thoughts Hermione!_ She internally berated herself.

Severus watched the girl working quietly over her cauldron. He had infuriated her by criticizing a potion he knew was perfectly… well, perfect. But to be honest with himself was one thing, to be honest with her was another.

_Good God man!_ He internally berated himself. The young woman had been invading his thoughts more than he ought to let her, and it annoyed him. But he really did like to see her spitting and angry at him. It was rather amusing.

_Odd._ They both thought, unknown to the other.

~Severus and Hermione

_To Make Her Love Me_ by Rascal Flatts

Miracles were possible right? They happened every day, or, at least often enough to make _this_ possible. Hopeful anyway. But what was hope? It was only blind faith in something he was sure to lose. That's what everything in his life had ever been. But this, he was determined that this, would not be something to be snatched away and withheld from his desperate grasp.

"I can do it. I can make her see." Severus muttered to himself. Knowing there were things he had said he shouldn't have, he had tried to explain.

"I'm sorry Lily! I messed up! Please forgive me, give me another chance."

"No Severus. We're done, that's it."

A pain shot through him as he thought of it. He had done everything he could think of to win her back. He was only human though, what could he do? He cursed at the sky. He looked at the world he stood in. If something like this could exist, if all of this could come into being, if God was real, then Lily could love him.

"How hard could it be?"

He watched her gaze up at James Potter.

"To make her love me." He would do anything, give anything, sacrifice anything. If only she would love him, as he surely did her. "Lily, I love you."

~Lily and Severus

_Men and Mascara_ by Julie Roberts

She hadn't seen him in seven years, not until that fateful day at the quidditch match. It was a lovely Sunday afternoon, she was there to watch her best friend, Ron, fly for the Chudley Cannons. Then _he_ walked in.

He was as tall as she remembered, maybe a little taller. He was imposing, strong, arrogant, and handsome. To her surprise, he was also a gentleman. He made her feel like the only important person in the V.I.P. box at Chudley Stadium. So she agreed to see him again. After all, it had been many years since their days in school, and surely he had changed.

Now she was staring in the mirror, little black rivers running down her face. She should have known. Five months with him. He had said she was the one. Had said it only the night before. She dashed away her tears with a bitter thought. "Men and mascara always run. Damn you Draco Malfoy!"

She held her head high and squared her shoulders. Tomorrow, tomorrow she would face the world again. She would find the man that would stay. Washing her face, she walked out. She didn't need mascara today.

~Draco and Hermione

_Nobody Knows It But Me_ by Kevin Sharp

She was beautiful. She was graceful. She was everything he had ever dreamed of. He stared at the picture lying on the table in front of him. Long blonde hair swirled around her shoulders and blue eyes laughed up at him, enticing him.

But these were dangerous times and he knew she was better off away from him. A werewolf, a poor werewolf without prospects. He missed her, had ever since he'd sent her away. He'd made her cry, had started an argument that had made her angry. This way she would hate him as much as he hated himself. Lily was the only one whose eyes saw through the mask.

He smiled at his friends when they came in and offered them tea. James and Lily were newly married, Sirius was still his usual ladies man self, and Peter was looking thin and wan. Times were hard. But he, he knew it better than anyone else.

"I miss you Jen. My angel."

~Remus and OC

_Love Story_ by Taylor Swift

Ginny Potter had finally talked her husband into having a Christmas Ball. Not a party, a ball. Lily Potter was seventeen, in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Her daddy was Harry Potter, so they had to invite everyone. And everyone apparently included that very tall, very good looking blonde across the way. He looked rather familiar.

Smiling at the petite red head, Scorpius Malfoy asked her for a dance. She answered with a smile and took his proffered hand. He knew she didn't recognize him. "The lovely Juliet." He whispered, letting her go after the dance.

"Are you trying to be Romeo?"

"Do you know they fell in love at a ball, the very first they met?" Lily looked up at him with mischief in her green eyes.

"Lily!" Harry barked at her.

"Meet me later. In the garden." Lily whispered.

He stood in the shadows waiting. When she came she gave him a wide eyed look. "You didn't tell me who you were."

"Romeo didn't tell Juliet he was a Montague."

"Hmm. Two warring families."

"Two determined lovers."

"One happy ending." Scorpius raised his eye brows as she smiled up at him.

"I think your father won't approve."

"I always thought Romeo and Juliet should have a happy ending." They kissed and smiled.

"Whatever you say."

~Scorpius and Lily

_Get Like Me_ by David Banner

The boys were all crowded in front of the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop, drooling over the newest model of the Nimbus broom. Walking past, the girls just shook their heads and rolled their eyes. Boys drooled and pined after the slim, polished, gleaming broomstick. Each one wishing he had it. One girl stopped though. Kellie Tyndall had always been one of the guys and this was no different.

"Sweet Merlin, look at that." She whispered reverently. Her best friend, Gavin Hanson looked.

"Whoa."

"Yeah." She sighed with covetousness. "Wow, that would be awesome." A few feet away they heard a tall, arrogant boy from Ravenclaw going on about his own broom.

"That twig has nothing on the new Firebolt model." He bragged. "Got myself one I do, and it's a beauty. Beat that."

~Original Characters

_When I Get Where I'm Going_ by Brad Paisley (feat. Dolly Parton)

Harry stared out the window, looking out over the Hogwarts grounds. Sirius was gone and there was nothing he could have done to change it. Well, he knew he could have used his head, closed his mind, and not let Voldemort use him like that. Slamming a fist against the glass, he let out a choked cry. He felt no sting of pride when tears fell like raindrops.

_He was smiling._ Remus had told him not to mourn greatly for his fallen godfather. Sirius was not happy on earth. He had nothing left to live for. His best mate, like a brother to him, was gone. His brother was dead, his family, what was left of it, he hated and not even Remus could fill those spaces. He hadn't even been able to avenge the betrayal of James and Lily.

"Don't cry for him Harry, don't let the sorrow catch you. He died doing what he loved Harry."

"Fighting?"

"Defending what he loved most."

It didn't make it any easier. What was the great beyond like? Dumbledore had told him once that to the well ordered mind, death was but the next great adventure. Wiping his eyes he stood. Sirius had always liked a good adventure.

~Harry

_Far Away_ by Nickelback

Nobility. Him and his stupid nobility. Ginny cursed the quiet air and slammed her fist against the wall beside her. He was going off to do something noble that he couldn't tell anyone about and he was casting her aside like so much baggage. She had known it was coming; there was nothing to be done about it. She couldn't help but smile a little through the angry tears. He wouldn't be Harry if he didn't do it she knew.

"I'll miss you." He wasn't coming back. She wouldn't have the quiet hours by the lake, the feel of his hand in hers, the softness of his hair, the loving brightness of his eyes gazing into hers. A strangled sob escaped her. No one knew. No one could empathize with what she was feeling.

"Ginny?" Ginny looked up to see the bright pink hair of Tonks before her. "Oh love, it'll be alright. He broke it off huh?"

"Said- said it was for the best."

Tonks hugged her tightly. "Like Remus he is. So damn noble."

"How did you do it?"

"With Remus? I never gave up. He'll come back sweetie. No matter how far away he gets, he'll come back to you. Just be here."

~Ginny and Harry

_One Day You Will_ by Lady Antebellum

Hermione let the sun wash over her face slowly, drinking in the glow that was rising over the horizon. It was a quiet moment, so unlike any other time of day. She loved her best friends to pieces, Harry, Ron and Ginny, but they were noise personified. A smile graced her pink lips as she pictured them upstairs, each one snoring in their proper octave. Her eyes were closed, eye lids glowing red in the early morning sunlight, when she felt the presence beside her.

She knew that presence, could smell the forest and the tobacco that always hung around him. Her smile grew just a bit as they sat in silence together on the steps. Soon the house would rouse and disturb the peace, but for now it was just them. Two people that could appreciate the moments of perfect peace.

"Good morning." He spoke softly right as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello Remus." They had shared many mornings of quiet conversation. Mornings of hope and of promise. She had shared her hurts and he had his. They were content to just be there, just the two of them, until the hectic life of Order members broke through.

"One day." Remus said softly, as if reading her wishful thoughts. "One day this will all be over and we can sit here in peace knowing it won't be disturbed. The sun is shining today, it'll shine tomorrow too. Whenever tomorrow comes."

~Remus and Hermione

_U + Ur Hand_ by P!nk

Ginny was pissed. This didn't really happen often. Yes, she had quite the temper, but getting pissed was on a whole other level. So, she grabbed Hermione and forcefully dragged her off to a wizard bar in London. Glaring at everyone around her, she threw back shot after shot. That's when _he_ walked in.

She was mad at Harry, who was being a dickhead, and every male here just got the brunt of it. This idiot, however, didn't seem to get the message. Glass in hand, she pushed Hermione's restraining hands away and headed for the dance floor. Claiming a spot, she shoved away anyone who wanted to dance with her and danced alone, three sheets to the wind.

Then _he_ insinuated himself in her path. "Get off Malfoy!"

"What's with you Weaslette?"

"I said get off."

"Oh come on. Have an argument with Pothead?"

"Very funny, get away."

"I think you need to go home."

"No I won't go home with you!" Draco rolled his eyes and threw her over his shoulder, hauling the now unconscious Ginny out the door, a grateful Hermione behind him. Wonderful. Being reformed sucked at this moment.

~Ginny and Draco

_Georgia Rain_ by Trisha Yearwood

"Lee." Hermione whispered, it was lost in the whipping wind.

She let the rain hit her face, turning the heart shaped, pale skin upwards to let it wash over her. It rained all the time in England, and Scotland, as the case may be, so she was often caught in the rain. But this rain was different. This rain was here, on this lakeshore. She used to run through this rain hand in hand with him. He would laugh, flashing brilliant white teeth, gazing at her with adoration. This rain, every drop, held memories of him. The first time they sneaked away to the edge of the forest, beyond prying eyes, and she let him take her somewhere she had never been before. Giving him herself, giving him something she could never get back.

Tears mingled with the heavenly moisture, falling down her temples into her brown curls. It had been years, and now she was back. She knew he was in London working for the Wizarding Wireless. She heard him, listened to his voice. Here, standing in the freezing downpour, she could hear it in her head. Smooth and deep, laced with good natured laughter, reaching out to her. Everything was different now. Nothing was the same. Except for the rain.

Her knees jarred against the earth and her head bowed. Rain. It was the only thing that ever forced them into the company of others. Now, nothing could make her go inside. She needed the rain. Maybe it would wash away the hurt that years could not. Rain. This rain, here, on this lakeshore at the edge of this forest at their old school, was the only familiar thing left for her.

~Lee and Hermione

_Words I Couldn't Say_ by Rascal Flatts

I always meant to, intended to, thought about it even. But I never did. It would strike me, but something would hold me back. I never did it. Now it's too late and there's nothing I can do about it. The sun is setting, throwing the corners of this grand room into shadow. I am lost, I am alone, and I am unsettled. Malfoys do not feel unsettled. Ever.

I married the delicate blonde because she was a Black, one of the greatest pureblood families in existence. It was also a good match because she was beautiful, and anything short of perfection was not acceptable in anyone bearing the name Malfoy. But it was I who came up short. I failed her, she never failed me. She was perfection.

The years have caught up to me, I am old and she is gone. Years of silence, silence I imposed, too proud to bend and tell her the truth, are now lost. The silence is all that remains.

I couldn't say it. I couldn't bend my stubborn, foolish pride long enough to admit any sort of weakness. My son is the only person I ever showed a weakness for, because, I said, he was my only heir. But her? My wife? I never showed what I really felt for her. Now, now that it is too late and I stand alone on this balcony, staring out over the grounds of a manor left empty without her, I say it.

"I love you Narcissa. I love you."

~Lucius and Narcissa

_Another Try_ by Josh Turner

He let her go. Damn everything in this world, he just sat there and let her walk away. It was this infernal pride. Damn everything about him that made him sit there and watch her walk away. He refused to break, refused to let her see how much she was breaking him. He didn't even try to stop her when she walked out, his son in her arms.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mummy, why are we leaving Daddy?" Scorpius cried.

"We have to leave Scorpi." Draco sat in silence, a glass of whiskey in his hand, staring into a dying fire as he imagined the sight of his wife walking out. Walking away. He knew why he was alone, why he was here in the dark without a warm, comforting hand to entice him away from his equally dark thoughts.

Astoria was his life, he loved her with every fiber of his being. When he first saw the petite blonde across the room at that ball his sixth year, he had known he had to have her. She was two years younger than him and in Ravenclaw, but her sister was his age and in his house. It was through that he got to know her. After the war he took the time to fall in love with her. But even after everything, after all they'd gone through and the changes he'd made, his stupid pride and practiced indifference made him sit still and watch as she walked out. He knew her closet was empty, knew Scorpius' things were gone too.

He threw his glass into the fire and whirled about, sprinting up the stairs. He had to try.

~Draco and Astoria

_All We'd Ever Need_ by Lady Antebellum

It smells like him. Sweat, grass, broom polish and a heady hint of his cologne. I wonder if he even notices that he doesn't have it anymore, if he wonders where it is. If found it on the floor, where most of his laundry ended up, shoved halfway under the bed. Really, it's not surprising he didn't realize he didn't have it. He left so fast. Well, physically anyway.

There's not a single moment I can pick out when we started drifting apart. No defining occasion, no single argument, no pang of regret stands out in the last few months. It just seemed like he stopped trying.

Everything started out so perfectly. We met at a party a mutual friend was holding. I knew his name from school, but we'd been in different years and different houses, so our paths never crossed. Everyone knew the quidditch captains though and I remember the cute boy flying for Gryffindor. I was a sixth year during his seventh year, the year of the dementors. It never crossed my mind to talk to him, he never really stood out in my mind. But then Katie threw that party at her house.

I remember how we met. I was talking to Greg York, an acquaintance from work who liked me; I couldn't stand the pompous git. Oliver was with Katie, who saw my predicament and cut in, saying she had someone she wanted me to meet and wouldn't Greg excuse me? He was laughing quietly when she pulled me over to him.

"Oliver, this is my good friend Natalie. Natalie, this is Oliver Wood. I think he was a year ahead of you at Hogwarts."

"You went to Hogwarts?" I questioned him, not connecting with who he was yet.

I smiled a little at his smooth, lilting Scottish brogue. "Aye. Gryffindor, I was the quidditch captain."

"Oh of course, I remember now. You trounced our team quite soundly." I held out my hand, smiling up at the warm, hazel eyes. "Natalie Isolde, Ravenclaw."

We hit it off really well and he asked to see me again. It was what you'd call whirlwind romance. Two months after we met, he asked me to move in with him. I did, happily. I loved him more completely than anyone else I had ever met. He was all I'd ever need, all I ever wanted. We just worked. Our relationship flowed along, not ever requiring attention. It just existed, a part of us, and we were happy. Somewhere along the way though, something changed.

I remember our first fight vividly. He had just gotten home from a training camp in Ireland and I was overjoyed to see him, but something had him in a bad mood. When he took it out on me, I refused to put up with it. After I dumped his dinner in his lap and stormed out, he came to his senses. I was sitting on the bed, crying, when he came in.

"Ach, Nat, I'm sorry. Forgive me? I'm a fool, I am." Of course I forgave him. I couldn't ever not forgive him for any of the fights we had. I loved him.

Something happened though. I don't know where it started or why, but it ended in my being alone and his being off with his teammates, forgetting me. I can't forget him though. I am lying here, his shirt cuddled up to me, my arms holding it like a life preserver. I'm afraid to lose his scent, to lose all of him I have.

I tell my friends I'm getting over him, soon I'll be ready to date again. That's a lie. Nobody knows it but me, but I still long for him. I want him to come running back for me, to tell me I'm all that mattered, to tell me everything he ever held back, to chase me, to tell me I'm all he'll ever need.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My Nat. I've lost her now, and I'm the fool for it. I don't know how it happened, where we went wrong. But something just snapped, and I left. It's been months now, and my friends think I'm moving on. The truth is, a truth I hide so that only I know, I'm not that strong. I still have every letter she ever wrote me in a box under my bed. Every memory of her still haunts me, tortures me with every breath. There's so much I should have said, so much I should have done differently.

I can't forget her big brown eyes and the way they lit when I first saw her. Her soft skin, kind smile, everything about her was good and wonderful. She is beauty walking. I want her back. I want her to be mine again.

Only I know that though, and I'm not telling. If she's happy, as Katie tells me she is, I won't bother her. I've wrecked her once and I'm not doing it again. Katie told me what she was like after I left last winter. Crying, refusing to go out, turning comfort away. I broke her. The girl I promised to love, to protect, to hold dearly and take care of and I broke her. My own heart is broken to, but that matters not. It's her, it's always been her, that matters.

I know the fault lies with me. I didn't try hard enough to hold her. I saw her drifting slowly away, watched her leaving as surely as the steps I took out that door. I didn't even try to hold her. I should have chasing her, proving she was all that mattered. I should have told her everything I never did. How much I loved her, how much she meant to me, how I couldn't live without her. But I didn't. Now, looking back, I don't know why, but I held back. I should have done everything I could to keep her and to love her and to show her what she meant to me. Maybe I could I have made her see, made her believe, that what we had was all we'd ever need.

God help me, she's all I'll ever want. All I'd ever need.

~Oliver and Natalie (OC)


End file.
